Kerosene Fireflies
by HiddenByFaeries
Summary: Potter luck strikes again and Harry is dragged head first into the Hero community via his Pro-Hero soulmate, the Winged Hero: Hawks. Oh, glorious chaos. Soulmates AU, slash oneshot


-shows up months later with a new story and no update-

* * *

 **Kerosene Fireflies**

Harry was flying over Tokyo and its surrounding suburbs, restless from being cooped up for several weeks in the Japanese version of Ministry of Magic. He had been studying and testing for over a year now, in the hope that he would be able to get a spot into their top school for the healing arts. After the war, Harry knew that others were expecting him to follow in his parents steps, become an Auror and marry some witch. But he couldn't, not after all the death and horror he had experienced since entering the Magical World.

He had just finished his last test hours ago and the urge to fly had hit him. So, here he was. The wind rustled his hair, the feeling of freedom slowly relieving him of the stress he'd been under. Harry was utterly content in the moment. The slow chill of the setting sun cooling him down. Until a sudden yell startled him and Harry almost lost his grip on his Firebolt.

"WHAT THE- ARE YOU _FLYING_ ON A _**BROOMSTICK**_?!"

Harry jolted, those were his Words! Turning around, Harry could only stare in shock at the other man in the air behind him. A man with bright red wings, wearing a tight dark blue shirt, semi-tight jeans, boots, and a leather jacket over his shirt. He had wild blond looking hair, a dark red visor over his eyes, earphones around his neck, and his ears were pierced.

"You have wings! Bright red wings, how the hell!" Harry blurted out. He watched the man startle, wings stalling for a split heart stopping second, before he righted himself in the air and flew closer to Harry.

Up close, Harry could take in his soulmate (maybe? He hoped?) better. He had small triangular markings in the inner corners of his eyes, giving him an overall 'bird of prey' feel. He looked around Harry's age, built for speed and sharp turns. His mouth looked made for smiles and laughter.

"Those/ _You_ are/ _said_ my Words." They both said in unison, blinking at each other. Harry gave the other man a shy smile, getting a larger one back.

"How about we go land somewhere and then try this again?" the winged man said, Harry nodded and follows the other downwards towards a building that had a flat roof.

Slipping off his Firebolt, Harry shouldered it and watched as the other descended with a sharp flutter of his bright red wings. The setting sun made them even redder, highlighting different shades of red and flashes of gold and darker oranges.

He watched as the man pushed his visor up his forehead to rest in his hair, Harry could finally make out that his possible soulmate's eyes were a bright amber color, sharp and intent. Harry met those eyes head on. There was no going back.

Without hesitation, Harry pulled his shirt low enough for the sharp, Japanese writing over his heart to be seen. It was the same shade of red as the man's wings. The scar from being hit by Riddle's second Avada was mere centimeters from the writing, a second branching lightning bolt to match the one on his forehead and left side of his face.

A sharp inhale of breath, his possible soulmate lifted a hand before clenching into a fist. Instead, he lifted his own shirt high enough to show Harry's own slanting handwriting over his ribcage on the right side. They were in the same shade of green as his eyes.

His breath caught in his throat. Harry swallowed hard, before running a hand through his own wild hair.

"Guess we're Soulmates, huh?" he said, his expression curious.

His soulmate laughed softly, a shy look overcoming him. "Guess so. Got a name, Soulmate?"

"Yeah. I'm Harry, Harry Potter. What about you?" Harry said, taking a step closer.

His soulmate matched him, stepping closer until they were mere inches from one another. Up close, Harry could see that his soulmate was only a few inches taller than him.

"You can call me Hawks," Hawks winked at him. "I'll tell you my full name once we both get clearance."

Harry gave a huff of laughter, biting back a grin. "Yeah? Well, I didn't expect my Soulmate to apparently be a Pro-Hero."

Hawks gave him a crooked grin, "Well, I didn't expect my Soulmate to be a Magical."

Shaking his head, Harry closed the scant inches between them and gave into the urge to finally touch his soulmate, skin to skin. Hands grasped together and they both took in deep breaths, the bond slowly opening up into them. Soulmates, recognized and Words spoken, the first contact started the process of them fully Bonding over a period of time.

Harry hadn't realized he'd closed his eyes until he opened them and stared directly into Hawks piercing gaze. Finally, he released the breath he had been holding. They continued to stare intently into each others eyes for what felt like eternity.

The sudden blare of music shattered their moment, causing them to both jolt in surprise. Harry looked away and saw just how dark it had gotten, he looked back at Hawks and saw he was looking at his phone screen.

"Well, duty calls then?" Hawks looked up, giving him a small rueful look. Harry shrugged, he wasn't all the bothered.

"Yeah," Hawks agreed softly.

Neither of them moved. Finally, Harry straddled his Firebolt and slowly lifted off, hovering up to eye-level with Hawks.

"Guess that means you'll have to find me again later. Maybe see who's faster: your wings or my Firebolt." Harry teased, darting in for a swift cheek kiss then he was gone.

Hawks stared after him, hand on his cheek in shock before he grinned wide. His own laughter bubbled up inside him, shaking his head, Hawks felt excitement course through him. He couldn't wait to learn more about Harry.

Or take up his challenge on who was faster next time.


End file.
